In radio communication systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), each of base station devices and terminal devices includes single or plural transmit-receive antenna, and a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technology is used, thereby enabling realization of high speed data transmission.
Here, a discussion has been held about support for multiple-user MIMO (MU-MIMO) in which plural terminal devices perform spatial multiplexing by using same frequency and time resources in radio communication systems. Further, a discussion has been held about support for a cooperative multipoint (CoMP) transmission scheme in which plural base station devices cooperatively perform interference coordination. For example, a discussion has been held about a radio communication system in heterogeneous network deployment (HetNet) with a macro base station that has wide coverage, a remote radio head (RRH) that has narrower coverage than the macro base station, or the like.
A suggestion has been made that in such a radio communication system, for example, the base station device and the terminal device transmit and receive downlink data by a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) based on resource elements to which cell-specific reference signals are mapped (NPL 1).